A not so happy ending
by Nintendo x Freak
Summary: Link confesses his feelings for Saria. Apparently, she feels the same. But something happens that will change her life forever. Please review! ONESHOT!


**Ok. I'm going to attempt at a one-shot. Link gets married to Saria, but Link dies. Will saria fall for another man, or will she kill herself?**

I do not own LoZ or anything belonging to LoZ exept my fanfiction.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a bright sunny day and all was busy. Today was the big day. It wasn't just a big day to Link. It was HUGE to him. He was getting married to his beloved childhood friend, Saria. She has grown, since the Deku Tree died, so all the children in Kikori Forest was growing. Saria had long, green, straight hair going past her sholders. She was about as tall as Link was, but still a little bit shorter. Her breasts were medium size, and she wore a green gown and a pair of sparkily green high-heels. Link was in a black tunic, equipped with him a corsauge (I can't spell that word..) and a tie. He had some rare flowers in his hand, as he walked up to the minister and Saria alone. He sighed to himself, but smiled at Saria, who looked a little worried.

"It's going to be fine." he said to her.

"Yeah. I am a bit nervous.." she said, as they both grinned and looked at the minister.

"On behalf of my power, do you, Link, take Saria to be your wife?" the minister asked, pushing his reading glasses to his nose.

"Of course I do." he said smiling.

"And do you, Saria, take Link to be your husband." the minister asked.

"Well, duh.." she said quietly, as the minister smiled.

"Link, you may now kiss the bride!"

Link looked into Saria's eyes, and moved back the curtain that was infront of her face, and pressed his lips to hers, his tounge and hers dancing in eachothers mouths.

The room echoed with cheers, applause, and whistles. Link and Saria walked out to their car, which had, 'Just married' engraved on it's window. They hopped on, and rode away, people running after them, still clapping.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Day's came to months, as they spent their time in Kikori Forest, inside a medium sized treehouse with furniture, a T.V., (Which Saria has never seen before), and a bed.

During these months, Saria became sick. She had fevors some days, nausia other days, and pain other days. She went to go see a doctor.

"Hmm.." the doctor scratched his chin. "Saria, to my calculations, you are, indeed, pregnant.

Saria's face lit up, as she smiled a smile ear-to-ear, a smile that could make anyone happy, even Ganondorf. She rushed home to tell Link the news. "Link, You won't believe this!" she said, and hugged him.

"What is it, darling?" he asked, and saria whispered in his ear, "I'm pregnant." Link's face lit up, as they hugged eachother tighly.

"That's great!" he whispered, and he kissed her passionatly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

They decided to go to Lake Hyla, on the small island, where there is alot of open space, and the baby, when it gets old, could swim and run and pretend. Life was happy.

Saria fell to the floor, her face turning blue. "Link..it's comming."

"What? Now? Lets rush you to the doctor!" he panicked, and held her bridal style as he ran to epona, and drove them to the hospital.

Link was holding Saria's hand, as she gasped for air. "Good job, Saria. Keep it up, your doing great." Link said, and Saria smiled weakly, but continued to take deep, deep breaths. Suddenly, in the room, a babies cry could be heard. They took saria and cleaned her up in a nearby dog-type tub. Once she was clean, they set her back into the birth room, and smiled. She took a glance at the baby, and smiled. "She has your eyes." Link said softly.

"She has your ears." Saria teased, and they both laughed. Saria grabbed hold of the baby, and ripped it out of the doctors, careful not to damage the baby, though. "She's beautiful." she whispered.

"What do you want to name her?" he asked.

"I want it to be special..something worth meaning..something like.. Hope." she said, and smiled. "Hope. I want her name to be Hope."

"That's a beautiful name for a beutiful girl." he said, and kissed Saria passionatly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several years passed, and sounds of splashing could be heard in Lake Hyla. Hope was in her small bikini, splashing at Link and Saria, who, in return, splashed her back. They were having a great time - a great life. Until one day.

A guard pulled by in a horse, delivering a message to Link while he was laying face first in the water. "Thanks.." he mumbled, and grabbed the letter and read it. "No." he said, and threw it back to the guard.

"But, sir, if you don't help us, Hyrule will be doomed!" he said. Link looked at Saria, who looked sad, nodded.

"Fine. I'll go." he mumbled, and the guard bowed and galloped to the castle.

He went out of the lake and went inside to think. Saria frowned at this, and went in after him, and saw link sitting on their bed. She sat next to him, and rubbed his back. "It's okay Link. We'll be fine here. You go and do your thing." she smiled. Link smiled weakly. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Link walked out the door, he hollerd, "I'll be back. Love you all!" and walked out. He could tell that they were watching from the window as he dove into the water and out of sight.

He reached the castle and walked up to the guard, holding the paper he had been given. The guard soluted, and let Link inside. It was like a meeting, only the warriors that were good that Link had met were there, and sat down.

The king cleared his throught. "Ahem. As I was saying, Ganondorf has stuck Hyrule, and has already caputured the Gerudo people. We cannot let him and his army to take Hyrule! Now, he is to arrive any minute, so make sure you guys are ready."

Everybody grunted a yes. It soon became dark for about an hour. Then Ganondorf appeared at the door way with his minions. The minions attacked everybody, but not Link. "What the fuck?" he said to himself, as he looked at Ganondorf.

"I will fight you. I have revenge from you killing me a long time ago, remember that, 'linky-poo?'" he snickered. He charged at link with his new sword, as he dodged it with ease, and slashed his leg. Ganondorf howled with pain, as he fell back. "Your making this to easy." he said, and charged a light thing.

"You've done this before." Link smiled, and countered it with his sword. It zapped him, and Link fired an arrow. "Ahhh!!" he screamed in pain.

Link snickered, but was caught offguard by somebody he didn't expect to be offguarded by. Shadow link stabbed Link in the gut. He howled in pain, but turned around and slashed shadow Link's nose, and it bled. "Ahh!!" he screamed, and fell down the stairs, holding his nose.

Link laughed, but Ganondorf stabbed him in the arm two times, and Link howled with pain once more. "Damn you, Ganondorf!" he said, grabbed his sword, and, dispite his pain, charged at him with full force, and stabbed him in the gut. He took his sword out and stabbed him in the leg, and continued this process about six times, until Ganondorf grabbed Link's throught. "If I die, you die along with me!" he shouted, and stabbed Link in the heart. Ganondorf fell to the ground, dead. Blood was spilling out of his mouth. Link gasped for air, as he fell to the ground, and lay beside Ganondorf, dead as well.  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No, it couldn't be." Saria said blinking. "He'll come back. He said so." she said that matter-of-factly.

The guard frowned. "No, ma'am. He's..dead."

Saria slammed the door in the guards face. "No.." she said. "No.." she said again. then at her final breath, she hollard, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" so loud that everybody in Hyrule heard her. She went to her bed and cried. "No! It can't be! It just can't!" she cried, but the knock on her door came again.

The guard pressed the letter to her. "This was in Link's hat. I think you might want to read it." He bowed, and rode away, shaking his head.

Saria quickly opened the letter, and read,

_My dear, sweet Saria,_

If you are reading this, then I am dead. I just want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world.  
I figured the guard would find it in my hat, but at my funeral, make sure my hat is ON. 

Saria giggled, tears still in her eyes. __

Tell Hope I love her, too.  
Saria..  
I love you.  
So much.  
It's not even funny.  
I love you, and I want you to never forget that.  
And when you die, I will be waiting. But don't kill yourself. Stay alive for Hope, for me.  
I love you SO much, honey. I will never forget you. Love you always.

I love you so much,  
Link.. 

At the end, there was a wet mark by _I love you so much_. She sniffed. Then smiled. He looked up, and whispered, "I love you to..Link.."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yippe! The end. I know this has no point to it whats-so-ever. I think I have gotten better on my writing. Huzzah!  
Thanks for reading this! Please review! I will start more one-shots soon. Yay! -hands out cookies-


End file.
